Hotel Transylvania 3 trailer
by I. M. Rally
Summary: I read a plot of Hotel Transylvania 3, and I was thinking of a trailer for it, with my OC, Aggie.
1. Trailer 1

**Hey guys! I read the Hotel Transylvania 3 summary, and I'm so excited for it. I was inspired by Bigj200016's story of his own opening of HT3. So, I decided to make my own trailer about it, with my OC, Aggie. She was wearing headphones and her hair was tied in a ponytail in the movie. She also makes a lot of music in the ship. I hope this is a good trailer. Remember to read 'Hotel Transylvania: The fangs of friendship' and 'Hotel Transylvania: We are family'. It's about my OC of how she got into the family and became close to them.**

* * *

 **Mavis:** Hey, Dad! I have a big surprise for you!

 **Dracula:** What is it, Mavey-Wavey?

 **Mavis** : _(shows Dracula the Cruise ship tickets)_ Our family will be going on a vacation trip in a luxury cruise ship for monsters, and you're joining in.

 **Vlad:** What's a cruise ship?

 **Johnny:** It's a large ship that we can sleep, eat, party, and have fun there. We'll be staying in the middle of the ocean for weeks.

 **Aggie:** _(wearing headphones and hair tied in a ponytail)_ A luxury cruise ship?! THAT WOULD BE… GREAT! _(taking Dennis in her arms and spinning around)_ Oh, Denisovich, is it amazing?!

 **Dennis:** Yeah!

 **Frank:** Can we come too?

 **Mavis:** Oh, yeah, I have more tickets for extra.

 **Murray:** Alright! My body is swimsuit now.

 **Dracula:** Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not gonna be a part of this cruise shipping thing. You go. I'll just stay here to look after the hotel.

 **Lydia:** Oh come on, dear brother, you've been running the hotel for too long. You should take a break.

 **Dracula:** I will not taking a break. There will be more guests to come on.

 **Wayne:** Come on, Drac, it will be fun.

 **Dennis:** Papa Drac, please.

 **Griffin:** Yeah, 'Papa Drac', please.

 **Dracula:** Make me.

 _The scene changed when Dracula was in a hearse with his arms crossed and wore a Hawaiian hat._

 **Dracula:** They made me.

 _Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Aggie, Vlad, Lydia, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, the wolf pups, Murray, and Griffin cheered as Dracula rolled his eyes._

 **Dracula** ** _:_** _(narrating) I'm Dracula, and I ran Hotel Transylvania since 1898. My wife, Martha, died before the hotel was built. But it doesn't mean I felt lonely throughout the years. I have my daughter, Mavis. She married a human, Jonathan, and had my grandson, Denisovich. Well, they're not the only family I had. I have my father, Vlad, my sister, Lydia, my adoptive niece, Aggie, and a bunch of friends, Frank, Wayne, Murray, Griffin, Eunice, Wanda, and the wolf-pups. (groans) I can't believe they force me of going to a luxury cruise ship, but luck thing, I escape from their wrath._

 **Aggie:** Uh… I'm right hear behind you. I heard every word you said. And we're already on-board, dummy.

 **Dracula:** _(narrating)_ Honestly, I'm happy with the people I have. Even though Martha was gone, she's still the love of my life. She was my zing. And I'll never replace her.

 _Suddenly, at the window of the control room of the ship, Dracula saw a beautiful woman, who was the captain of the cruise ship. He just starred at her, frozen, like he was falling in love._

 **Mavis:** Dad… dad… Dad!

 **Dracula:** What?!

 **?:** Holy Rabies! The Draculas!

 _The Draculas turned around and saw a human boy, disguised a vampire, rushed towards them._

 **Dracula fan:** What are your blood types? How sharp your fangs are? Who's strict and evil-like among you guys?

 **Dracula/Mavis/Johnny/Dennis/Vlad/Aggie:** _(pointing Lydia)_ Lydia.

 **Lydia:** _(shrugged)_ Heh.

 _At the control room_

 **Ericka:** _(seeing the Dracula family through her window)_ It's him. Count Dracula and his dear family.

 _Back at the deck._

 **Mavis:** _(to Dracula fan)_ We're just a normal boring family.

 **Dracula fan:** _(Doubtfully)_ Normal? Boring? Ha! The Dracula family is one of the most famous monster families of all times!

 **Ericka:** _(looking at her ancestor, Abraham Van Helsing's portrait)_ Don't worry, I'll fulfil your destiny for you… to destroy Dracula.

 **Aggie:** Do you feel any suspicious about this place?

 **Vlad:** You're just imagining.

 **Johnny:** _(wearing a wolf suit)_ Do I have to wear this?

 **Mavis:** You have to, Honey. This ship is for monsters.

 **Aggie:** Rock n' Roll, people. (playing a guitar with the song 'Trouble' by Pink)

 _Dracula and Ericka bumped to each other._

 **Dracula:** Oh, I'm so sorry.

 **Ericka:** it's okay. You must be Count Dracula.

 **Dracula:** I am. And you are?

 **Ericka:** I'm the captain of this ship. _(extending her arm)_ Ericka.

 _Dracula shook her hand as Ericka felt like a spark in her hand._

 **Mavis:** _(spied on her father)_ What?

 **Lydia:** Dracula is in love?

 **Johnny:** But he only zinged once.

 **Aggie:** Ahem. I zinged twice.

 **Mavis:** I will not let Dad fall in love again. My mom is the only love he had.

 **Ericka:** I don't think I can do this. I think I'm in love… with my ancestor's arch-enemy.

 **Mavis:** Dad, you can't be in love again.

 **Dracula:** _(sobbed)_ Why not?! Why won't you let me be in love again?! I know your mom was my zing, but why won't let me be happy again?!

 **Ericka:** I'm sorry, but I can't be in love with you.

 **Dracula:** Why?

 **Ericka:** I'm a Van Helsing.

 _Everyone gasped._

 **Hotel Transylvania 3**

 **July 13, 2018**


	2. Trailer 2

**Hey guys. I've been thinking of making another trailer for Hotel Transylvania 3, with my OCs, Aggie and her friends/team, the Imaginary teams a.k.a. The I teams. Information about them is in my profile or in my new story, "By the Power of Friendship". This trailer is focused on Aggie and the I teams for my upcoming story that is based in Hotel Transylvania 3. I hope you like this trailer**

* * *

 _ **This July.**_

 _ **The family of Hotel Transylvania were setting on a family vacation cruise.**_

 **Johnny:** This is gonna be awesome!

 _ **With their pals, the Imaginary teams.**_

 **Aggie:** I think heroes deserve a vacation.

 _ **Are they here for a vacation? Or on a mission?**_

 **Smurfette:** Wow! I've never been in a cruise ship before

 **Chyna:** Neither do us

 _When they are on board, Aggie noticed Dracula staring at the ship's captain_

 **Phineaks:** Aggie, what are you doing there?

 **Fred:** This is a Luxury Cruise Ship, Aggie. What's so worry?

 **Aggie:** It's Drac I've been worry about.

 **Avery:** Jealous much?

 **Aggie:** No, I'm not! Well, a little.

 **Red:** Now, I'm jealous _(crossed wings)_

 **Skipper:** I smell something fishy

 _Skipper and Skenda turned to look at Rico and Renda, who are eating fishes._

 **Skenda:** Not that kind of fishy.

 **Owl:** Dash it all, Aggie! Why are you keeping staring at the captain?

 **Aggie:** Because she reminded me of someone

 _She used her super sense to see the captain closely as she noticed her name tag "Ericka"_

 **Raspberry Pie:** So, she reminded you of your old classmate. They both have the same name.

 **Aggie:** It wasn't the name I've been searching for.

 **Basil:** Ooh, a mystery, I guess.

 **Baby Daffy:** I thought we're here to have fun.

 **Aggie:** This is fun! I'm having fun! Searching for mysteries!

 **Leia:** I don't want to argue with you, Aggie, but are you going way too far for this?

 **Cot:** This girl is out of control

 **Xibalba:** Tell me about it.

Will they find some answers?

 **Tinkerbell:** _(spotted an open door)_ Hey, I found the door open.

 **Joseline:** What's in it?

 **Danger Mouse:** The question is who owned this room?

 _ **Or the answers are there in front of them?**_

 **Aggie:** _(she and the I teams entering the room)_ This is Ericka's room.

 **Cosmo** : Beton?

 **Numbuh 1:** The captain, Cosmo! The captain

 _ **Join Aggie and the I teams to find the secret of the Cruise Ship's captain.**_

 **Finn:** Aggie, what is it?

 **Aggie:** (seeing the shrine of Abraham Van Helsing) Ericka… is a Van Helsing!

 _Everyone gasped._

 **SmurfBlossom** _ **:**_ _(raising her hand)_ Who and what's a Van Helsing

 _Aggie groaned and face-palmed._

 **Hotel Transylvania 3**

 **July 13, 2018**

* * *

 **Sorry if you don't know some of the characters I put here.**

 **Here are the names I mentioned that are crossovered, and what show they belong to:**

 **Aggie (my OC)**

 **Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village)**

 **Chyna (A.N.T. [Advance Natural Talents] Farm)**

 **Phineaks (OC; Phineas and Ferb; Phineas' guardian)**

 **Fred Figglehorn (Fred movies, Fred the Show)**

 **Avery (Dog with a blog)**

 **Red (Angry Birds Movie)**

 **Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar)**

 **Skenda (OC; Penguins of Madagascar; Skipper's adoptive guardian and wife)**

 **Owl (Winnie the Pooh)**

 **Raspberry (DisneyFanatic2364's OC; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)**

 **Baby Daffy (Baby Looney Tunes)**

 **Leia: (Star Wars)**

 **Cot (OC; Kid vs Kat; Coop's guardian)**

 **Xibalba (Book of Life)**

 **Tinkerbell (Tinkerbell movies)**

 **Joseline (OC; The Nightmare before Christmas; Jack and Sally Skellington's daughter)**

 **Danger Mouse (Danger Mouse reboot 2015)**

 **Cosmo (Fairly OddParents)**

 **Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door)**

 **Finn McMissile (Cars 2)**

 **SmurfBlossom (Smurfs: The Lost Village)**

 **I haven't seen the teaser trailer yet, but I hope this might worth it. I hope you enjoyed the trailer. More members of the I teams are in my profile.**

 **There was one of Aggie's old classmates named Ericka, only her last name was Beton. That's why she was mentioned in this trailer because Ericka Van Helsing and Aggie's classmate has the same first name. Hope you like the trailer**


End file.
